I Ran Into Love
by tiggerz.1
Summary: i guess you can say i ran into love, but it was oh so much more than that. a tale of love and betrayal, what would you say if there was one person who King Henry himself held closer then everyone else. would she just end up like the others or could she possibly worm her way into the Kings heart and open him up to possibility of love? a Henry/OC
1. Chasing

{okay so in a recent request I was asked to make two fanfiction's on the Tudors I have now finished watching four seasons and have come up with the two of them. I hope you enjoy and even though this is not my first fanfiction, it is my first in the type of area as the others were on SOA and Walking Dead, so please forgive me for any mistakes I may have come across. I will be taking a few liberties with both stories including stepping a little out of line when it comes to the dear King Henry which normally doesn't happen if I understand anything by watching the show. I am going to keep the fact that he did suffer the injury at the jousting tournament but, the ulcer didn't happen he just has a wicked scar and he is just as healthy as he was in the start as well as they are still pretty young in these stories even though I know in the season they are protrude as getting pretty old. Both of these stories will start between the middle of the third and fourth season so if you haven't seen that far there will be some spoilers in both. This first entry is rather short as I am just creating a setting into the plot so please do not base your opinion on this first entry. As well Queen Katherine Howard does make an appearance in this but not like the show. As applies to the other fanfiction's, how fast I update is based on how many reviews, favorites and follows I receive. I welcome all reviews whether it is to request something you would like to happen, criticism (but, no flamers please don't read if you don't like it), to comment or even just to request it doesn't matter I welcome it all. Other than that I hope you enjoy as well as I do not own The Tudors only my own character and anything you do not recognize.}

My name is Iris Howard, sister to Henry Howard and what a brute he was. But, I'm getting ahead of myself. I arrived in court before my family ever did. I was asked to take care of his Majesty son. It became apparent to his caretakers that we got on great right from the start and that is how I ended up being his Majesty sons…playmate for lack of better words. I took care of him just like the rest of them but, when it came time to play and Elizabeth was either not present or not able to entertain Edward it was then left to me. Not that I mind I found Edward to be quite enjoyable. Today I was wearing the traditional ladies in waiting dressings which in my opinion were quite dull and boring but I took much pride in my appearance. I have deep blue eyes with almost a black tinge to them in certain spots and my hair is a dirty blonde but reaches my middle back if I let it hang low. But, today I have the top part of my hair pulled back into a braid that reaches all around my head and I have let the rest of my hair flow underneath it. The braid I have in it makes it look as if it's falling from the braids almost like a waterfall. Elizabeth was busy with other duties today and once Edward was done with his tutoring he immediately came to me and asked to play capture the prince as he calls it. It was a game we made up a long time ago when he would take me out to the gardens and into the little maze that was growing into the garden. Once there I would count to ten while he ran in and hid and I would chase him until I caught him, then it would start all over again. Hint the words catch the prince and sometimes even Elizabeth or Mary would join in then he would change the rules to catch the prince or princess. But, I didn't mind as long as it kept him happy that's all that I cared about. We had been playing the game for almost an hour now and I was getting tired. I though had promised him one more round. I rounded a corner of the maze and saw him and his little cloak disappear around a corner his laughter following suit. I knew I had him, so I picked up my skirt and made my way after him. When I rounded the corner I said, "I've got you-"

I was interrupted by a big broad chest standing in front of me and not the little boy I thought I had been chasing. I crashed into the man in front of me and I tumbled backwards slightly before catching myself. When I looked up I couldn't believe my eyes, I immediately grabbed my dress and curtsied low to the ground, "Your Majesty."

This day could not get any worse.


	2. Saying Goodbye

{Hey guys! First of all I would like to thank all of you who have either favorite, follow, reviewed or read. I would like to extend a thanks to fairydaisy777 I am glad you love it and I hope you enjoy this update. To kvdsouza I'm glad you like it and I am willing to take your request on but, I have another request that is being done in this round of updates so I will do it with the next round of updates. But my question is if you want her to travel into someone that is already there like Anne Boleyn or someone who is a part of court or something like that? To The Dreamer I hope you like this chapter :) and I will be taking on her request so I hope that once I'm able to get it out that you read that as well. Just to let everyone know that yes this chapter is short but it is more of a filler the next will be longer with lots more Iris and Henry action. Anything in italics is in Henry point of view but, just to avoid confusion I probably won't be doing that very often unless it's requested otherwise. So without further delay here is the next chapter. Remember to review, follow, favorite it's all important to me. I do not own Tudors only my own characters and anything you do not recognize.}

_I stepped from my horse beyond excited to see my son for the first time in months. I pulled my cloak around me and bounded up the stairs. I had entered the hall with my arms wide for my two daughters who came bounding into my arms for a hug. I laughed lightly and looked around for my son whom I did not see, "where is Edward?"_

_"Last I saw he was in the garden playing with the Lady Howard." Mary pointed towards the window that looked over the gardens. _

_I walked over to the window and peered out the window. It took me a minute to spot my son but, what captured my eye next I couldn't seem to pry my eyes from. I saw a very beautiful young girl no older than twenty and eight years chasing after my son, or at least trying to from what I could tell. The last few times I had visited my son I hadn't seen her but, now that I have I wanted to know more about her. I wanted her to myself, I didn't know the reason why I was reacting this way to her but, and there was just something about her. I pushed myself away from the window and walked down the hallway straight to the doors that lead to the garden. As I reached the entrance to the maze they were playing in Edward came running out of the entrance. I placed a finger over my lips with a sneaky smile on my face. Edward went and hide behind me and I started towards the entrance. I could hear her beautiful laughing coming down towards the entrance. I wanted to hear that more but, just as I thought about that she came around the corner running straight into my chest. Once her blue eyes made contact with mine there was no way I was going to let her go…she was mine._

I bowed immediately to the king. I could not believe that I had just done that and now I was surely to be scolded and punished. I saw the kings hang reach out to grab my chin and pull my head up to look at his face but, I stayed bowed. "No need to apologize, as I understand you are just entertaining my son. And I am sure that he is a handful at times if he takes after me at all." He told me with a hint of playfulness.

I was stunned, I had never seen his majesty in person before but the rumors of his stunning good looks were not wrong. He let go of my chin and motioned for me to stand so I did. "Lady Howard why are you no longer playing?" The young prince Edward whined

His majesty looked down at his son before drawing him into his arms. "Are you having fun my son?"

"Yes father."

"Well as I understand your sister Elizabeth is looking for you so, you must go find her."

"Okay sir."

I couldn't hide my smile at his witty and cute replies. He always seemed to have those and they were always different. The king slowly let Edward down and placed his hands behind his back before we watched him run towards the doors. I took this as my cue to leave and I bowed once more, "your majesty."

I was just about to leave when he called out to me, "Lady Howard is it?"

"Yes your majesty."

He removed one of his hands and motioned to the gardens again. "Would you accompany me?"

I knew you couldn't deny the king a request he made but, at the same time I didn't want to. I placed my hands in front of me crossing my fingers together and turned towards the garden. We were quite for a while but, it was peaceful almost. He leaned in towards me and whispered, "Thank you."

"What do you mean your majesty?"

"My son. Elizabeth has said that you are one of the few ladies here who will indulge him in his fantasies. Do you have any sibling's lady Howard?"

"Yes, I have one older brother, his name is Henry Howard but, I have not seen him in years."

"Are you fond of each other?"

"Well we do not dislike each other, we just have a difference of opinion."

"And what would that be?"

"He believes that as father is no longer with us and my mother is ill that he should be able to arrange a marriage between me and the man who runs the mine in my village as this would benefit him but, I disagree as father is the one to tell me that whom I choose to marry is my choice and mine alone."

"Ah," We were quite for a few more minutes as we reached the entrance once more before he stopped and turned to face me, "So I have a request I wish to offer you?"

I started to toy with my fingers but, nodded my head confidently. "I am going to try and bring my son for more visits but, I want him to be able to have the same loving environment there and from what I understand is that you along with my other daughter who stays here are the ones who supply that love. So in other words Lady Howard I would like it if you would accompany me back to court and reside there. When my son is not present you will be free to do as you wish except when Lady Mary requires you and when he is present I want you to present him with the same love and compassion you show him here?" he asked

I was shocked to say the least. I found myself nodding my head numbly and all of a sudden he placed a hand on my lower back with a wide grin on his face and started to push back towards the doors. "Great! i am glad to hear as much, now go pack and I expect to see you within the week!"

Today was the day I left for court. I was wearing the normal beige ladies in waiting gowns like normal but I had my hair my hair pulled back onto the right side of my head and placed in a bun that looked like all my hair was tucked into the side. I was beyond nervous, I had never been near court I had heard many stories about court some of which were scary and nerve racking and some of which were beautiful. As I stood looking out the window of the room to the carriage that was sitting outside the door to the room slammed open and Edward came running through the door with a tear streaked face and arms wide open. I crouched over and opened my arms for him to run into. "No! Tell me it is not true Lady Howard."

I felt tears brim my eyes as I heard his voice break as he spoke. I knew his heart was breaking and truth be told I was going to miss seeing him every day. I knew I was leaving him in good hands but, I knew I would miss the days we spent together. I held back my tears and pulled him away from me and grabbed his face in my hands pushing his tears from his cheeks and gave him the best smile I could, "I am not leaving forever young prince. I will see you when you come to see your father and I will be there the moment you arrive and we will have much more fun than we even have here. So let's wipe those tears and put on a smile, I do not wish to leave without seeing that beautiful smile of yours. Can you do that for me?"

He nodded his head solemnly before he placed his tiny one in my hand and pulled me along to the carriage. I looked back at the walls I had called home for so long knowing fully that I would never return to these walls again. Then I looked over to Elizabeth and gently pulled Edward along with me so I could say goodbye to her as well. I looked down to Edward once more, "I don't wish you to go Lady Howard…" Edward mumbled once more tears once more springing forth.

"What did I say about those tears? Hmm, come now let me see that smile once more?"

He looked hesitant at first almost like he was about to throw one of his royal tantrums but, he flashed me his smile once more and wrapped his arms around my neck. Once I let go of him I stood up to face Elizabeth. I wrapped my arms around her when she came towards me, "Watch out over him while I am gone princess I look forward to the next time I see you."

I could tell when I pulled away that she had tears brimming her eyes but, I knew Elizabeth well enough to know that she was like her eldest sister Mary where neither of them would show their emotions until they were alone. I gave her arms one more squeeze before I turned and walked to the carriage.

Mary and I were traveling back to court together and I leaned and looked out the window at the scenery. "Did father tell you?"

I looked over at her confused, "He is throwing a celebration at court, and he says it is for my return but I believe it is for you."

"I believe you are mistaken Lady Mary." Why would the king want to do that for me?

"He just recently lost his wife as I am sure you know…and he is looking for someone new and I believe he set his eyes on you." She said staring me straight in the eyes

I didn't know what to say to this, it wasn't like it would be a bad thing he was very handsome but, I heard stories and not all nice. "Maybe he is just holding the celebration to look for a suitable Queen, I mean I am of no one important, I hold no important titles like I am sure most women do at court."

I didn't mean to come across as rude as I did but, I was panicking. "Well either way I hope you realize you must attend as well…now that you are a part of court." She stated picking at her skirt

I looked up at her shocked, I had never attended something of such high standing before what was I supposed to do? What was I supposed to wear? Mary laughed at my expression and grabbed my hand in hers, "It is okay Lady Howard, I will be attending as well so if you would like I can help you? I would hope that throughout our time together you have come to see me as a friend. Would you let me help you?"

All I could do was nod my head as I squeezed her hand. I looked back out the window to the country side. I may have been nervous but, I couldn't help but let my mind wander to the thoughts of the man I ran into. I found myself wishing that I wanted to run back into him, to see those deep brown eyes baring into my own and the hard chest that I ran into that clearly showed the muscles he had. I closed my eyes at these thoughts. Though I would never say them aloud I wouldn't want to be queen for the power that all the other women chase, to try and love the man they say is hard to love and that you can't expect that from him…would it be neat to change those rumors…to be the one that changes them.


	3. Dance of a Lifetime

{Hey guys I hope this update was quick for you. I am so happy to see so many reviews so thank you to you all. To kvdsouza thank you for the continued update and I love the idea and I can't wait to do this one to I have so many ideas going through my head, it will definitely be out with this round of updates and I will let you know the moment it does and for anyone one else that is interested and wants to know when that one comes out review or message me so I know and I will let you know otherwise I will post it in the next update of this story. To fairydaisy777 thank you so much for the continued update I love it! I'm glad you like it and I thought I would throw in a strong connection to one of the children and I have always thought he was so cute and adorable, I hope this update came quick enough for you. LoveTheBadGuys77 thank you for the review I hope I am understanding this properly if not I apologize, they will grow close over time but, back then people did move quite fast especially the king and without letting much go for the future I am not too sure how I want their relationship to end but, if it helps I didn't really like that all his queens were hurt by his doing, I want to show a better side a more softer side to him(my French isn't that good but, I thought I would be nice and put this here for you forgive me if some of it is wrong… merci pour l'examen Je espère que je comprends cela correctement sinon je me en excuse , ils vont grandir à proximité dans le temps , mais , à l'époque les gens ne se déplacent très rapide en particulier le roi et sans laisser beaucoup aller pour l'avenir, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment je ai à il veulent mettre fin à la relation , mais , si elle aide , je ne ai pas vraiment comme ça tous ses reines ont été blessés , par son fait , je veux montrer un meilleur côté un côté plus doux de lui.) toHermioneandMarcus I am glad that you like it and I hope this update is as good as the last for you, im not sure im stepping out of history here or not but, I am trying to create a love connection and what not so I hope you like it enjoy! To The Dreamer…I am not sure if this review is meant to be sarcastic or forgive me rude but, it's not moving as quick as you think but, back then he was taking queens quite fast but I am trying to appeal to the romantic crowd as well as try and prolong it for a bit…sort of like Anne Boleyn's beginning…sort of. If I got your review wrong I am sorry and apologize other than that thank you for your continued review. As well I would like to thank all of you that have either favorite or followed the story and I hope you all enjoy the next installment. Also I am sorry if I offend anyone with how I have changed slight things for Catherine Howard and Francis Bryan but, I also really don't like them and I needed some drama to occur. I would also like to mention for anyone following my other stories or for future curiosity I have (in my bio) a schedule of what stories I will update in order. But, realize this can change if the requests for an update for a certain story is higher than another. This will also tell you if I will be coming out with another fan fiction and what I will be based on. Remember to review, favorite or follow it all means a lot to me. I do not own Tudors only my own character and anything that you do not recognize.}

Not long after I had arrived at court I had been shown to my chambers where as I was now snooping around I realized I had two different types of dresses that were in my wardrobe. I had the gowns that I wore normally when I was working and then there was more elegant ones, not as elegant as what Mary or Elizabeth wore but, they were more beautiful than anything I had owned before. When I asked some of the ladies in waiting for Mary they told me that it was for court when I attended the celebrations or gatherings at night, which basically consisted of dancing. As it was a celebration tonight Mary told me that it was expected of me to show up to the celebration tonight as it was in her opinion for me. I didn't believe that and I still don't but, I had only been here a few hours and I didn't want to upset the king and have him send me away. After I had gotten settled I slipped on a light golden gown that on the outside of the skirt had an emerald green fabric that opened in the front to see more of the beautiful golden color, it had long sleeves and a square neckline. I did a simple braid that went sideways and hung across my left shoulder. I was just finishing with my hair when a knock came to my door, I went to it and opened it to find Mary standing there more extravagant than ever. I curtsied to her and she laughed and grabbed my arm pulling me up and wrapping her arm into it. She smiled at me and started to pull me away from my room. "Come now Lady Howard, it's time to join the celebration and I need someone to accompany Me." she stated

"oh, do you not have a man to escort you to the celebration?" I asked innocently, I felt her stiffen beside me and I instantly felt guilty for asking, "I am terribly sorry princess please forgive I didn't not mean to overstep my bounds."

She laughed but shook her head, "No I am sorry, I haven't someone to court me yet but, I am so glad that you will accompany me and please call me Mary in private. I understand formalities in public but, I was hoping that you and I would become friends and I wish if you would allow it to call you by your first and not social standing. Would that be alright?"

I was so surprised by what she asked, the back of my mind was nagging me telling me that it was not right nor proper to call someone such as Mary by her first name and not title. I didn't want to offend her with her request though so I replied carefully, "Yes that would be fine…Mary."

She smiled brightly at me as we rounded a corner. You could hear the celebration from here and I supposed that we were getting pretty close to the event hall. "Wonderful Iris so, you have never attended court before?"

"No, I have not."

She nodded her head and understanding, "Well then you must enjoy all parts of this celebration and my favorite part…the dances!" she exclaimed

I giggled at her enthusiasm, I did love to dance. I was beyond amazed as we stepped into the hall, it was beyond crowded but, it was filled with happiness and secrets. Everywhere I looked there was either someone laughing and enjoying themselves or someone that was eyeing me and Mary suspiciously. The hall was beautiful it was covered in beautiful colors that seemed to match and flow with the crowd. As Mary pulled me through the crowd to where her father was sitting on his throne I couldn't help but let my eyes wander to the group of people dancing in front of them. They were doing a very fun dance that I was very familiar with. I use to dance with my cousin to this a lot whenever we would meet when we were children. Just as I was thinking this, I swear I saw her matty long blonde hair with a man with an eye patch, who I really didn't like just by the way he was staring at me bit. Before I could try and focus on the girl who I swore was cousin, I heard his voice calling out to me, "Lady Howard you look divine this evening."

I looked back in front of me just in time to see Henry stand to great me. I curtsied immediately trying to ignore the confused look Mary was sending me. "Thank you your Majesty."

When I looked up I felt the blush rise to my face as I watched his mouth turn up in a grin and his eyes watching my every moment. After I stood he motioned to a gentlemen who was standing not far from him with a very beautiful lady. I was sure I had seen this couple when I had first arrived, he was handsome there was no doubt about that. "Lady Howard I would like you to meet my most treasured friend and the Duke of Suffolk Charles Brandon."

He flashed me a smile and I smiled at him to, he looked to Mary beside me and bowed to her as well. Then he looked to Henry and spoke, "Your Majesty may I have a word in private?"

Henry pursed his lips but, nodded his head "I am sorry about this ladies, I hope you enjoy the evening."

Mary looked to me as the song changed and started to pull me to the dancefloor, I bowed hastily to Henry before I followed Mary to the floor. I wasn't too familiar with the song but, it was very traditional. You would have a partner across from you but, throughout the song contact would be very limited and considering who my partner was I was glad. The man who I could have sworn was with my cousin stood across from me a wicked grin on his face. I mustered up a smile to be polite and the next thing I know we were off into the dance. My frown quickly turned into a grimace as the smell of alcohol and something sour I couldn't quite put my finger on wafted towards me. Once the dance ended and we bowed politely to each other I turned to find Mary who evidently ran off without me. Before I had the chance to escape the foul smelling man, he stepped up behind me so his chest was pressed to my back and his hand wrapped around my wrist. He place his face low towards my ear so I could feel his breathe on my neck. I looked up panicked searching for anyone that could help me but, everyone was looking away and when I had moved to find Mary I had managed to take myself from the dancefloor and get lost in the crowd so I was helpless at that moment. I tried to pull my wrist from his grasp and move out of his way when his grip tightened and he grabbed my waist holding me in place, "No one is going to help you, this is normal in court. I have been watching you all night and I realized I have not seen you in court before nor on my journeys who are you?"

"My name is none of your business, I am here on the account of the king for his son Prince Edward. Now get your hands off me I am not some whore." I spat

"No miss that you are not but, I am sure you are in need of some release of this room as am i." he said and as he did his hand that was on my hip started to slide over my hip towards the lower part of my stomach.

This man was not going to touch me, I had not been touched by a man in my life and I was not about to let a vile man like this get away with that. I was just about to scream out for help when someone warned him with a playful voice, "Now, now Sir Bryan, that play is not for the likes of public."

He sighed and let go off me and as he did the mop of blonde I saw earlier jumped in front of me a wide smile playing on her thin lips. Catherine Howard…my cousin. I was furious to say the least, we may not get along now after so many years of fighting but, she should have stopped him from touching me if she witnessed it. "Catherine." I said furiously

"Hello dear cousin. Do mind my friend here he seems to have taken a liking to you."

"That's all well but, I sure did not ask to be touched so inappropriately in public."

Catherine waved off my anger with her hand as she focused on someone behind me, I looked past the man called Sir Bryan and to the king who was talking adamantly to Charles still. Catherine wrapped her slender fingers around my chin and yanked my head forward. She had gotten closer to me and her smile never left her lips, though this time it seemed devious and diabolical. "I have seen how he looks at you dear cousin as has my friend here and neither of us like that."

I pulled my face from her grip and stared her down, "what is it to you?"

"I have a plan right now and you are messing it all up! I don't care why you are here but, stay away from him. After all dear cousin who would want you...you are so plain and no fun at all whereas I am all of that and I think our dear king is in need of a little fun don't you?"

I felt a like something stabbed me in the heart at her words but, I placed a smile on my face and looked her dead in the eyes. "Your just a glorified whore what would you know."

With that I took my leave, I watched as her smile fell into a scowl before I took off. I knew if I stayed there any longer I would let the tears that were threatening to fall do just that. My cousin had always been like that, she was always able to take whatever I wanted away and that was exactly what she had done with my betrothed. I didn't love him but, that was who I was to marry and she still managed to even ruin that in my life. And with Sir Bryan so close to me I couldn't take it anymore. i went dashing out the door, whipping my hands across my face as the tears started to fall and before I knew it I had ended up outside in the garden. I had no idea how I got there but, it was nice out and quite relaxing for a change. The garden here was much different to the one back with Edward. This one was full of many different flowers and before long I had found lily's, they have always been my favorite flower and these ones were in full bloom. I was bending over, placing a flower into my hands delicately and I placed my face close to them so I could smell them when a deep voice spoke from behind me, "You like lily's?"

I turned my head to see that Charles was standing there with his hands at his side looking at me curiously. Before I gave him a smile and turned back to the lily's, smelling them once more before I replied, " yes, especially the Lily's of the valley, they were my mother's to...they hold a lot of memories for me...good and bad."

We were quiet for a few moments more but then I got curious as to why he was her, "not that I do not enjoy another's company but, should you not be with your wife your grace."

"She retired for the evening but, I do have a question to ask of you." He said hesitantly  
>I kept walking around the Lily's avoiding his gaze, "and what would that be your grace?"<p>

"I saw...a confrontation if sorts between a lady and Sir Francis Bryan...may I ask if there is something I should bring to his Majesty attention?"

I froze at his question, I knew what happened should be brought to his attention but, I knew that what Francis did was not only of his own pleasure but, it was a threat. "It was nothing your grace but thank you very much for your concern."

He didn't look like he believed me, "If you feel threatened Lady Howard please let me put a stop to it, his Majesty does not take kindly to threats being spoken to someone so close to family and court."

By now he was standing beside me and he attempted to put a comforting hand on my shoulder but, I pulled away sharply. I didn't mean to but, after Francis touching me I didn't want someone else touching me at least not away, especially not someone I did not like in that way. He looked slightly hurt at my actions and I looked back down at the Lily's "I am sorry your grace but, may I have a moment alone." I asked

"If you would like yes but, may I ask to escort you back to your chambers. A lady should not be left alone at this time of night."

I didn't know why he was insistent on staying with me but, I had a feeling it had to do with Francis and if I also had a feeling that even if I told him no he would still have someone escort me there in the end. So I just nodded my head and after a few minutes I heard him walk back to stand in the hall. I stood there cradling the Lily's once more, remembering a time when I had no worries in the world.

(Flashback)  
>I had come home with Johnathan from a long horseback ride and I was beyond tired but I could help the smile that played on my lips. I was really starting to like Johnathan and the closer our wedding drew the more exciting I seemed to be. When I stepped into the house I saw Henry and my mother talking adamantly as she placed her flowers in a decretive vase. I placed my shawl I was wearing over my arm and went up to my brother and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek and did the same with my mother. I was in such a good mood I was insistent nothing could ruin it. Henry saw this and laughed as he threw a peanut into his mouth, "You seem to be in high spirits today sister?" He asked<p>

"Well thank you for noticing I am, I have had a very busy and exciting day, we-"

Before I could finish Jonathan seemed to set his eyes on something and looked behind and interrupted me, "I am sorry darling but, I need some air. I think I will go into the garden, I will be right back."

I nodded my head and I watched him out the window and go straight to the back. He seemed to be in a rush and I felt my face scrunch up, "is something the matter dear?" My mother asked gently

I looked back to see both my mother and brother eyeing me warily. I nodded my head but, I couldn't get this nagging feeling out of the back of my head but, I still put a smile on my face and asked my mother, " do u need help with anything?"

She still held a worried look but replied, "Actually darling I have left some Lily's out there would u mind grabbing them before I forget."

I nodded my head, placed my shawl on the counter top and walked out to the garden. Once I got out there I looked around curiously for where Jonathan could have gotten to but, when I couldn't see him I thought that he may have gone farther into the field and towards the barn as I have found them there before. I made up my mind that after I grabbed my mother's flowers that I would come looking for him. I walked down to the lily's humming a quiet song that my mother had taught me when I was just a little girl. I had spotted the lily's in a pile and I pulled up the bottom of my skirt as I crouched down to grab her lily's. I was just piling them up into my arms when I swore I could hear Catherine's giggles coming from around the corner. I figured at first that she was just out dancing around like she often did so I finished gathering the lily's in my arms and turned to walk away. Before I could even take a step I could hear Jonathans laughter joined by Catherine's once more. What could they possibly be doing that is so damn funny? I tried not to let my thoughts turn to the worst situation as I slowly walked to the corner of the house peeking out around the corner. There at the apple tree that I often used to sit with my father and brother when I was a little girl was Catherine tangled up in Jonathans arms, their lips locked and before I knew it I had dropped the flowers that I had been carrying, trampled over them straight to the pair. Once Catherine realized I had seen she disentangled herself from Johnathan and started to walk towards me, panic written all over her face. "Wait Iris I know how this looks but, please let me explain what-"

Before she could finish her sentence I had slapped her so hard across the cheek that I saw Jonathan flinch at the sound. I looked at her anger written all over my face and stated, "Explain what? That you are a whore…I trusted you and I loved you Catherine as if you were my own sister. We took you into our home and this is how you repay us!"

She looked completely shocked at my words and she opened her mouth to say something when I shot her the nastiest glare I could come up with that clearly told her that if even one letter spilled out of her mouth, slapping her would be the least of her worries. I took a second to collect myself before I started to walk towards Jonathan. "What on earth is going on here?" Henry asked from behind us.

They must have heard the shouting as both my mother and brother stood there confused. I looked back to Jonathan and said simply, "I will not hit nor do anything to you Johnathan as you do not deserve such. This engagement is over and I want you gone and if you dare show your face here ever again, I will make sure that what makes you a man will no longer be. Get off my land, you disgust me."

He looked shocked at my words and frankly so was I, I had never in all my years spoken like that to another person but, I was so far beyond furious with them that I felt like the real me was left behind with those flowers. My mother stepped up behind me on my left and Henry on my right, "I don't know what happened her but, I do have a good idea on what it is so I suggest that you leave now." Henry voiced from beside me, threateningly

Once Jonathan had left we all turned towards Catherine who was already in tears and that was when my mother stepped up to her, "Catherine…Catherine look at me!" my mother rose her voice when she didn't immediately answer her, "You will go upstairs and pack, tonight Henry will be taking you somewhere more befitting for you. I suggest you go now Catherine, for my sister's sake go now."

I was surprised at my mother's words, she was such a lady so for her to raise her voice let alone talk like that to a family member was a side of her I hadn't seen and judging by Catherine and Henry face they hadn't seen this side of her either. Catherine looked back at me once more and I looked away from her, when she realized she would have no say in the matter she took off.

(End of flashback)

As I stood up straight and felt the tears sting my eyes, I remembered how my mother held me that night while I cried for the first time in years and how the beautiful flowers that she took such great care of were ruined. I couldn't stay out here any longer and I turned to leave, trying to will my tears away when I came crashing once more into a hard chest. I cursed myself once more supposing that I had just run into Charles but, when I looked up I felt ashamed and curtsied. "Are we going to make a habit out of this Lady Howard?" Henry asked teasingly

"No your Majesty my deepest apologies."

As I stood up to face him his playful smile disappeared and turned to a cautious look. Before I knew what he was doing his hand caressed my cheek pushing my tears away. "Who has upset you so?"

"Just a sad memory your Majesty."

He didn't seem to want to press the matter as he didn't seem one to pry where he wasn't wanted and he looked up to the night sky. "It is a beautiful night would you not say Lady Howard."

He walked by me and I watched him curiously, after a few moments he turned back to face me and walked up to me putting him hand out in front of me and looking at me expectantly, "will you dance with me Lady Howard?"

"Thank you your Majesty but, would there not be someone more suitable for you in court?"

"All those women hold no appeal to me and I never liked a girl who cried especially such a pretty one. Would you really deny your king this request?"

"No your Majesty." I placed my hand hesitantly in his

He smiled at me and pulled my body flush against his and let his other hand rest at my waist as he started to dance with me. We were staring each other in the eyes the whole time as he swirled me around and it was almost like he was keeping time with only a song that we knew. "So if I may Lady Howard, what has made you so sad to look at such a beautiful flower?"

"Do you know the other name for the lily of the valley?"

"No."

"well it's also known at Our Ladies Tears, it is said that these flowers came to be when the Virgin Mary wept during the crucifixion of Jesus…my mother use to tell me that these flowers that came to be were well known for the tears they would cause women who were in pain, she use to say that they would always break down even the strongest of women and were always around when tears were shed."

His arm snaked behind my back to pull me closer to him and he asked, "that why they caused your tears, because of pain in your heart."

"I guess that is one way to see it."

"And yet you still like this flower?"

"Yes your Majesty."

We danced in silence for a few more minutes and I kept thinking about him in front of me. Never in my life did I believe that I would have that chance in my life, to have the king of our country at my fingertips. I took the moment to marvel over him and how he felt under my fingers. He was toned for being in his late twenty years and his face was so smooth besides the small shadow of hair growing at his jaw. His eyes seemed to be fully focused on mine and I couldn't help but look at his lips. When I did he pursed them and I wondered what would happen if i leaned forward to kiss those lips, as i thought about that i felt his hand at my back hold me tighter against him almost as if trying to get ride of all space between us. Unfortunately our dance came to an end as Charles cleared his voice at the entrance. Henry stopped and looked at me then to Charles, and to a man standing beside him. "I believe it is time for you to retire Lady Howard as I am sure you have had a quite eventful day."

I didn't want to leave him but, I was feeling tired now that he had mentioned it. Before I could let go of him he held me close to him once more as he lightly kissed my forehead. "Sweet dreams Lady Howard."

"You as well your Majesty."

I curtsied before I turned away and walked to a waiting Charles. I hadn't been able to see the man that was standing beside him clearly before but, now that I had I wished that I hadn't. It was Francis and he did not look happy about what he had just witnessed…


	4. So Close Yet So Far

{Hey guys I am super, super sorry about the long wait for this. I have just gotten back into school so I'm still trying to balance everything out and I also had a bit of writers block as I have lots of ideas but, trying to string it all together was taking a bit. I would like to take a second to thank HermioneandMarcus every time I see your reviews they make me smile thank you for the continued updates and here is the next installment. To fairydaisy777 I'm glad someone sees it my way, I have always hated her and I can't wait to write the next few chapters and I hope you enjoy them as much as I enjoyed writing them. To LoveTheBadGuys77 I'm glad you like it but you must read more, I love your continued reviews so keep it up, I'm going to try and to your request I hope you really enjoy this chapter (im heureux que vous aime pas ça , mais vous devez en savoir plus , je adore vos commentaires continus alors gardez -le , Im vais essayer et à votre demande , je espère que vous aimez vraiment ce chapitre). To The Dreamer yes there will be some drama between them but, I hope me trying to place in hints isn't ruining it for you, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Last but not least thank you to all who have favorite or followed its amazing and you guys make me smile keep it up!

Just a little side note for those who I haven't contacted or haven't read it in my bio after these rounds of updates I will be going back and reviewing previous chapters to look for mistakes. I apologize ahead of time for the wait but, due to an unwanted flame that came with another fiction of mine I have decided I will go back and fix what I find wrong with all my stories. If I make mistakes I do apologize but I am only human and there is only so much I can find. Thank you to every review I didn't receive on bad one or one flame which makes me smile so thank you! You keep me wanting to update. I do not own the Tudors only my own character(s) and anything you do not recognize. I also do not own the story in this either, it belongs to someone else, I just found it on the internet.}

It had been a few months since I arrived here in court and by now I had noticed that Henry and Catherine had meetings in private but, I wasn't stupid I knew what they were doing but, it was still getting to me. I only summed it up to being jealous because she gets to see him all the time and i was also mad because I knew what she was after but, anytime I tried to get close to Henry, Francis would step in between us. I didn't like the way he looked at me and tried to get close to me, it was unwanted. In this time though Charles and I grew closer almost like how mine and my brother's relationship use to be. He was always there when Francis grew unwantingly close and even though I never asked him I knew a lot about what Henry was currently dealing with due to some of what I had heard from Charles and whispers in court. The biggest problem was him being without a queen and I hoped he didn't choose Catherine just because she was there, she was childish and unfit for a king, the only good quality she had was her beauty. Without Edward being around, I had to find other things to keep my days occupied. So when Mary had no need for me, I spent time in the library organizing the books. Most were about Henry or something to do with god but, you could find the odd book of myth or other books that our scholars spent hours creating. I wasn't much of a reader, I found the most interesting tales to be ones that people spoke of to one another that couldn't be found within pages of a book. I generally spent my time searching for books for others, cleaning or organizing after people and as tedious as these tasks sounded I loved this area the most. It was calming, soothing almost and it was a place I couldn't be bothered by men like Francis.

After I spent the morning with Mary preparing her for a meeting with a possible future companion for her, I had ventured to the library to clean and organize. It was generally quiet for the most part, I had looked for a book for a scholar that had come in searching for it and was now picking up the books that I had laid down while searching. I picked up a book I had not realized I actually took down and I couldn't help but look through it. The pages looked old and almost as If it had been read through many times and it had a brown leather cover over it. Once I scanned through the pages I couldn't help but, think why a book such as this would be here. It was a book that seemed to be full of myths, fairy tales and farfetched stories. These were not books you saw often let alone in the kings library. I was so entranced with the book that I hadn't realized that someone had come into the room until a hand landed on the wall that I was leaning on, boxing me in. I shut the book and looked up shocked to find Francis standing there with a smug look on his face, "So this is where you have been hiding?" He taunted

"I haven't been hiding Sir Francis, I have simply been doing what I was brought here to do." I said in a exasperated voice

"I think we both know that is not the truth, where is your knight in shining armor?" He asked

I was confused as to who he was talking about and he answered me before I had the chance to ask, "Charles Brandon."

I frowned and pulled the books closer to my chest suddenly wishing that he was here, Francis would have never approached me otherwise. I was growing tired of his assumptions and I just wanted to leave this place and put as much distance between us as possible "His grace is no more than a friend, I would watch your tongue when speaking of someone such as his grace. Now I must leave I am expected elsewhere."

I shoved past him and tried to make it to the door but, I felt his hand wrap around my upper arm drawing me sharply back to him causing me to drop the books I had in my arms. I stumbled and tried to pull my arm from his grip. He grabbed my face in his other hand pulling it to face his furious one. "You do not want to talk to me in ways such as that, to me you are nothing but a common whore that the king took pity on and I will do as I please."

"Don't touch me!" I shouted

I was afraid and I was getting ready to scream in hopes that someone would hear me but I was interrupted by a deep voice that came from the doorway. "What is going on here?"

We both looked over but, before I could see who it was Francis let go of me immediately. I breathed a big sigh of relief when I saw that it was Charles, I could see the anger in his eyes that he was trying to keep at bay. This was the last thing that anyone in court needed right now especially Henry so I lied, "I tripped as I was heading out of the library and Sir Francis caught me."

Charles knew I was lying but, he didn't press me further. "His Majesty asks that you to join him on his journey to bring Prince Edward back to court."

My eyes lit up at this news, I could finally see Henry but, better then that I could see Edward again. It had been months since our last encounter and I was dying to see his young happy face. I grabbed the books off the floor and headed for the door. I didn't want to keep Henry waiting so I basically ran for the door. I looked back to see Francis leaning on the wall looking smug. He had nothing to be smug about, there would come a time where I would tell someone but now was not a time to cause more drama through court. Charles escorted me back to my chambers without a word and it wasn't until we reached the doors that he spoke, "Lady Howard I would suggest that you may want to wear something more fit for riding. His Majesty thought that you may like to ride with him?"

I smiled and gave a swift nod of my head and went into my chambers to get changed. I wore a gown I had gotten from my mother when I left home. It had a light golden fabric underneath with a suede grey fabric on top and from my chest to my stomach was laced together as well as my sleeves on the top. It clung to my body but was also thin and not poofy so I could ride easily in it. I pulled my hair back into a high bun but left the top part of my hair with a slight bump. Once I was finished I was just about to leave when I realized I still had the books from the library with me and the book I was searching through was sitting on top. My fingers gently traced the book and I couldn't help but think how much Edward would love this book. I left the others behind but, grabbed the book and left with Charles. Just before we reached the gate Charles spoke quietly, "tell me if what I say is wrong but, do you not trust me?"  
>I looked at him surprised what would make him think that I did not trust him. His eyes never left the gates as he continued, "I know the reputation that follow Sir Francis and though most women throw themselves at a man such as him, you do not. I know how unwelcoming you are of his company it is almost as if fear strikes you when you are with him. It seems that since the arrival of him and Catherine that you do not grace either me or his Majesty with your presence especially when at court. I use to see the way you would look at him you know is it because of them that you no longer look at him in such a way?"<p>

I kept my eyes forward the whole time he spoke, it was true everything he was saying but, I didn't believe that either me or Catherine belonged with him. When I didn't answer him he said, "Pardon my thoughts I am sorry if they offended you."

"No your grace, I am not angry nor offended...i was just in my own thoughts. What I tell you must be kept in secret until I am ready to reveal any of it...I trust you. Sir Francis has made many attempts to court me all of them unwelcome and I do fear what he could do to me in the future but, has yet to do anything to prove my worries. As for his Majesty, I am nothing more than another women who cares for his son and future King. No matter the feelings I bear for his Majesty I cannot admit them...to him they would be unwanted."

"Do not underestimate the love his Majesty can bear for women, look at the late Queen Jane she was not of such high standing either. After all not many women are invited out to ride with him, I normally would accompany him on this journey."

I pursed my lips and before our conversation could continue on further, Henry came into view with the horses. When he saw us his smile grew bigger and he walked over to us with his arms spread wide for what I assumed was a hug. He went to Charles first before he came over to me and smiled holding out his hand for me. "Lady Howard let me help you to your horse."

I placed my hand in his and allowed him to bring me to my horse, Charles following close behind us. We got to my horse who was a beautiful chocolate color with a white diamond shape on his snout. I rubbed his snout and placed the book in a satchel hanging from the saddle. Henry placed one hand on my hip to support me as I pulled myself onto my horse. His hand lingered for a minute before he pulled away and headed for his own horse. As he mounted it he looked down to Charles, "I trust you will keep everything in order during my absence?"

"Just as you left it your Majesty." He replied

Charles gave me a smile before he disappeared behind the gates. "Shall we be going?" Henry said beside me drawing my attention back to him.

I smiled and nodded my head. Charles words were echoing in my head as I rode beside Henry.

We had been riding for quite a while and my stomach was starting to growl from hunger. I placed a hand on my lower stomach and held the reins with another. "Would you like to stop to eat?" Henry asked from beside me with a worried expression.

"I apologize, I do not want to be a burden." I smiled at him

"Do not worry, I am famished myself." He replied as he stopped his horse

I pulled on the reins to stop my horse and swung my leg over the side and turned so I could slide down the horse. Before I could do this Henry was standing in front of me "want some help?" He asked with both his arms out

I blushed but didn't stop him when he placed his hands on my hips, holding them tight in his hands as I'm placed my hands on his shoulders for balance. His eyes never left mine and my heart started to race. I felt him pull me from my horse and placed me on the ground, I swear everything was in slow motion. He cleared his throat almost to remind us of the audience we had and I pulled my hands from him quickly and looked around us. We had stopped by a river with a forest across from it, as Henry dealt with the food I walked over to a boulder and sat down placing my hands in my lap as I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe enjoying the quiet. I jumped when Henry sat on the boulder that was beside the one i was sitting on. "How long were you there?" I asked

"Not long, what were you doing there?" He asked nonchalantly while he waved the men over who brought food.

It was nothing extravagant just some fruits and meats something to tide us over until we reached the castle. "Just enjoying the scenery."

I grabbed a strawberry once the men had left and placed it in my mouth. I enjoyed strawberries the most they were always sweet and juicy and I found I could never get my fill of them. "You enjoy things like that I noticed." He said while watching me

"I do, I use to live on a farm not far from where we are headed. We had animals such as horses and I loved the birds that would wake me in the morning and the smells around the land, the flowers my mother would grow and there was a river like this one that flowed beyond the trees." I realized that I was rambling and looked down at the food feeling the blush once more rise to my cheeks.

After a few moments I could hear him laugh and I looked up to see him smiling at me. "It sounds wonderful. Do not be ashamed of where you come from Lady Howard these things are what I have come to admire about you."

I grabbed for another piece of fruit and placed it in my mouth. "Can you tell me of another story from your childhood?"

I was shocked that he was asking me this but, I wasn't going to deny him this. I thought about what to tell him before I settled on the perfect thing. "When I was a little girl no more than eight years, my papa, my cousin and i would venture out into the forest. As my papa would hunt for supper in the river me and Catherine would run through the water dirtying up our dresses and searching through the bushes that surrounded the river looking for all the berries we could find and placing them in our dresses. We would do this for hours until papa caught enough to feed us all. My mother would be so angry when we would get home because our dresses, faces and hands would be covered head to toe in juice from the berries and mud. But, at the end of the night once our lectures were over and we had ate supper my mother and papa would tuck us into bed and tell us tales of myth and fantasy."

I missed those days, I missed them terribly. I shoved those thoughts away from my mind as I looked back over to Henry. I hadn't realized that the food had been removed during my story and he was now sitting closer to me leaning on his elbow as he watched me intently. I started to feel shy and I looked everywhere but at him. "What is it?" I asked shyly

"I was just wondering how you could come from a life like that to living at my court? Surely it can't be as entertaining as some stories you have to tell."

I smiled meaningfully at him, "that is what they are your Majesty, stories and memories. Once my papa passed away and my brother grew into the role of the man of the house that is when those time turned into stories and memories. I enjoyed spending time with Prince Edward, just as I now look forward to spending time with him once more. Thank you for asking me with you today."

"it was no problem, I needed the company and who could deny the company of such a beautiful lady such as yourself." He complemented

I felt the immediate blush come up to my cheeks and I started to shy away from him getting ready to get up and stretch my legs. Before I could do that he grabbed my hand and held it tight in his. I smiled at him and shifted back to him, "I did not mean to make you uncomfortable, I just wish to give a compliment where one is needed is that not alright?"

I shook my head and replied, "No your Majesty but, I…I have not been complimented like that in many years nor did I believe I would ever be complimented like that again."

His eyes seemed to turn sad and he opened his mouth to say something but, one of the men who had brought the food over interrupted him, "Apologies your majesty but we should be going if we want to make it before night fall."

Henry looked annoyed but, tugged my hand so I stood with him. He gave my hand a light kiss on the palm of my hand before he placed a beautiful purple lily in my palm. I was so surprised I couldn't help but, smile and giggle. Once we reached the horses and I was placed on it I put the lily on top of my ear and in my hair so that it wouldn't fall out. Henry rode ahead of me for a bit and I couldn't help but, smile as I watched him talk with some of the men. Trying to keep my feelings for him at bay was turning out to be a harder thing than I thought.

The sun was just setting as we reached the castle. I figured by now that Edward would be placed in bed and would be sleeping. My mood turned slightly sour as I thought about this, I wanted to see him today but, I suppose with the detour that we took today it took us longer to get here than normal. I was surprised when I got off my horse and grabbed the book from the satchel, that someone wrapped their arms around my legs. I didn't have to look down to know that it was Edward. I knelt down so I was at his level and he wrapped his arms once more around my neck. "I…thought I would…not get to see…you until I came…back with father!" he basically shouted in my ear completely out of breath

One of the ladies I could now see running down the steps to us completely panicked. She bowed to Henry and said, "Apologies your Majesty, I tried to keep him in bed but, he would not stay once he saw you come into the yard."

I stood up and looked down at Edward who was clutching my hand and pouting almost. Henry held up a hand and said, "That is alright, myself and Lady Howard here will put him in bed."

I was overly excited to hear this but, Edward seemed to be worse. He pulled my hand roughly up the steps and to his chambers, Henry low laughter echoing the halls behind us. The moment I entered his room he ran to his desk and started to pull out papers running back to me and Henry who just walked into the room and showing us the papers. Most were things he was learning but some were pictures. Henry laughed and said, "Well look at the artist I have on my hands but, you know what every artist needs big and small?"

Edward looked up at me and I swear I had the hugest smile on my face as I watched there exchange, "what is it papa?" he asked innocently

"Sleep, lots of it to."

Edward pouted and Henry tapped his chin and gave him a kiss on the cheek before placing him in bed. Edward didn't seem to want to go to bed as Henry tucked in the blanket around him. I knew what I was about to ask was brave even for myself but, I didn't believe that Henry would do anything to hurt me. "Excuse my intrusion but, today I found a book full of stories maybe Prince Edward would go to bed if he was read a story?"

Henry seemed to think about this for a minute before he motioned for me to take a seat on the bed. I sat gently on the bed and smiled at a giggling Edward. "Now Prince Edward this is a treat so you must be quiet and listen to the story. Close your eyes and listen and sleep."

He looked reluctant but, closed his eyes none the less and waited for me to start, "A long, yes very long time ago there was a dragon, a most evil, wicked and feared fire breathing Dragon called Dre. Or so it was believed that he was most evil and wicked – but later, and as the story will tell, it will be learned that Dre had been shunned by most which is why he turned bitter, evil and wicked. Until one special day, one very special day he'd meet and cross paths with a butterfly, a butterfly named Faith.

Faith lived in Butterflyville with siblings Hope, and Harmony. Faith lived a most joyous and happy life, fluttering through life with Hope and Harmony until most recently when she'd awaken to learn that her siblings had simply vanished. Thinking perhaps they were just playing an old fashioned game of butterfly hide and seek Faith flew from one corner of the tree to the other, looking from one lily to the other until she could stand it no longer and called out, "come on you two, come out, come out wherever you are!" Surely now they would fly out and laugh at her for not being able to find them but neither Hope nor Harmony appeared. As minutes turned to hour's daylight to dark and there was still no sign of Hope and Harmony Faith cried herself to sleep, alone and confused not knowing what tomorrow would hold in store. Exhausted and with no other choice but to sleep Faith drifted off hopeful that with the start of a brand new day perhaps she would awaken to find both Hope and Harmony.

And with the next day's burning rays of sun Faith stretched her wings, yawning to meet the brand new day. Quickly remembering she had a mission today and that mission was to search for Hope and Harmony and search she would! Faith flew from tree to tree, lily to lily once again making sure Hope and Harmony weren't carrying out some silly little game and in despair after not finding either Faith entered into the deep dark forest. Although worry she did as she heard tales about Dre the fire breathing dragon, Faith knew there was, just simply no other choice. So deep and deeper into the forest Faith flew. Along the way Faith ran into Rattle, hissing and snarling he spoke to her and said ssss faith, I ssss seen Hope and I ssss saw Harmony - they were behind the rock wall just a few ssss short ssss steps away, Faith hurriedly flew to the rock wall. Hope, Harmony she cried, it's me it's Faith! And just as she had landed on the lily by the rock wall Rattle tried to catch her, ssss swallow her. And just as suddenly as Rattle tried to swallow Faith there was a shrill cry "watch out"….and Faith flew to the nearest and highest tree limb. "Whew", cried Faith thanks for saving my life. Why who are you? Bunny is my name said the brown long eared rabbit. Dear Faith, what brings you, alone, into the depths of the forest? Sobbing Faith explained she couldn't find her siblings and would search anywhere and everywhere she could until she found them. And then just as Bunny was getting ready to tell her about Dre there was a _ROAR _so loud and so scary they both huddled together and scattered into the nearest cove they could find. And when they found the courage to peek out what seemed like hours later, they saw Dre, the fire breathing dragon, with big dark eyes, and green scaley body and why, the longest tail Faith had ever seen, but fire? Faith saw no fire.

Funny, although both Bunny and Faith were trembling with great fear, Faith thought hmm, Dre didn't look evil and wicked and, well, he wasn't breathing fire. Perhaps the tale of Dre and the fire was just that, a tale, after all. But Bunny begged Faith not to leave the cove where it was safe – and in that moment Faith stood tall and explained she was on a mission and had to find Hope and Harmony. Faith appeared at the opening of the cove and startled Dre who wasn't expecting anyone to be in the forest. Suddenly fire emerged from Dre's mouth and Faith had to fly hurriedly to avoid being burned, and in her haste she hadn't realized she didn't fly quite far enough away from Dre. Faith fell to the ground a wing singed unable to fly any further any longer. Bunny watched in horror but, frozen with fear, couldn't find the courage to come out of hiding and help her. Surely Dre would not them being in his forest, surely Dre would…..and then Bunny, when he couldn't imagine any longer saw something that he never in a million years would have ever imagined he'd see….it was Dre and, did he see a small tear in the fire breathing dragon's eyes, he wondered? And as he watched he saw that Dre was headed to a small stream where he'd placed some water in his mouth, carried it back and let it flow gently over Faith's singed wing. Shaken from the cold water and the fear of waking up to seeing Dre directly above her Faith tried to fly away again falling to the ground.

And it was then that Dre spoke, I didn't mean to harm you I am not evil and wicked I am alone and confused. And Faith came to realize that Dre was very much like herself. Faith tried to perch herself along the rock wall resting to try and get her strength back and she explained to Dre that it was the loss of her siblings Hope and Harmony that brought her into the deep woods where normally she wouldn't enter, she knew this was his territory but simply, she just had to find them no matter what the risk. And Dre putting his dragon hand out for her to fly into explained that it was also unlike him to venture out of the deep woods where he'd been outcast to for many, many years. And as Faith and Dre shared their tears and their laughter Dre explained to Faith that all he really wanted was to be liked and to have friends. And just as Faith and Dre discovered they shared many things Bunny appeared, Rattle appeared, and creatures unknown to them all appeared. And in the distance fluttering and flying back to Faith were Hope and Harmony, and it was at that very moment there was a peace and serenity in the deep woods unlike any had ever known or seen before. Among an understanding of creatures great and small - there was Faith, there was Hope and there was Harmony."

I looked up as I finished the story and saw Edward sleeping. When I looked over to the window where Henry stood leaning against it, I stood up and walked over to him. He looked deep in thought before he asked, "Where did you say you found this book?"

"In the library buried within some books may I ask why you would like to know?"

"Because that was my mothers, she use to read those stories to me and my siblings to get us to sleep. That one was always my favorite."

"I apologize if I upset you your Majesty." I bowed my head slightly

His hands enveloped my cheeks as he leaned his forehead against my own, "Do not apologize for doing anything from the good of your heart. I love that about you."

My eyes grew at his last words and my heart started to race, I was staring into his eyes and his eyes seemed to stare into mine or travel down to my lips before he slowly leaned in to kiss me. Just as our lips were about to touch Edward mumbled from his bed, "Father?"

I was so surprised that I jumped from him and dropped the book. He bent over and picked up the book before he placed it back in my hands and leaned into my ear, "I will continue this later, think about the idea of me courting you?"

I watched him walk back to his son and I couldn't slow my heart down, what just happened?


End file.
